emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7773 (15th March 2017)
Plot Laurel says sorry to Gabby for slapping her. Gabby apologises too, admitting she shouldn't have brought boys over or been drinking but she refuses to talk about having sex. Laurel insists they'll have to tell Bernice. Laurel inquires if yesterday was Gabby's first time. In the café, Liv looks through comments that Josh has posted online about having sex with Gabby. Brenda advises Robert that Liv's wild phase will pass. Lisa confides in Ronnie that her and Zak are trying but she can't help but think they are kidding themselves. Robert takes Liv's phone and sees the comments about Gabby. He asks if he'll need to buy her condoms and worries she's doing drugs. Lisa returns to Wishing Well Cottage and tells Zak they need to talk. They sit down and Lisa explains they aren't working. Zak can't understand where she's coming from and asks what he can do to put things right. He's dumbfounded when Lisa reveals she isn't sure she wants them be together. Adam and Victoria bring some things for Robert to take to Aaron. As Robert is about head to the prison, Liv appears and reveals she's been suspended. There is a no one serving behind the bar. Robert learns Liv has not only being bunking off, but hit a student too. Rebecca offers to look after Liv whilst Robert visits Aaron. Bernice is shocked when she overhears Liv mentioning Gabby had sex. Marlon and Victoria argue over who should be looking after the bar whilst Chas and Charity are away. Faith offers her services but Marlon insists they'll manage. Gabby returns home in a state and Laurel reminds her step-daughter she can talk to her. Laurel asks Gabby about Josh and double checks she took precautions when Bernice storms into Mulberry Cottage and confronts Gabby about having sex She can't believe Laurel knew and didn't notify her. They are both shocked when Gabby reveals Josh posted things online about them having sex. Rebecca and Liv talk in the backroom and Rebecca advises Liv to act apologetic and offers her ear if she needs to talk. Bernice struggles to take in that Gabby has had sex and insists Gabby should start facing the consequences of her actions. Laurel goes to tell Bernice that she hit Gabby but Gabby stops her. Bernice worries about birth control and the morning after pill but Laurel insists it's in hand and suggests they put this behind them and get on with things. Fed up with the lack of service, Faith gets behind the bar and starts pulling pints. Gabby insists she doesn't blame Laurel for hitting her, but Laurel apologises again. When Gabby goes upstairs, Laurel phones the school. Zak struggles to take things in. Lisa states she doesn't know how to make things up. Faith gives Ronnie a free pint to tell her what he thinks needs done at the pub. Victoria asks Cain to have a word with his mother. Faith orders Marlon to rethink the menu. Laurel tells Doug that she's booked a cottage in Anglesea for her and the children. Anxious Robert returns from the prison and tells Rebecca that he couldn't see Aaron due to an incident. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and public bar *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,490,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes